


A Star Plucked from the Sky's Small Screen

by templefugate



Series: Femslash100 [41]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freak Show, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Ableism, Bechdel Test Pass, But it's not very femslash-y, Canon Disabled Character, Community: femslash100, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, One-Shot, POV Female Character, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sorry to disappoint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: A city is only as strange or interesting as the people who walk among it.





	A Star Plucked from the Sky's Small Screen

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the femslash100 Drabble Tag #7 prompt: "American Horror Story: Elsa Mars/Vivian - ghost".
> 
> It's femslash-y if you squint and view two female characters interacting in any way as femslash (like me with most fics, haha).

Halloween, Vivian mused, was as good of a time as any to drop by Nashville to see her cousins. Not like she had much free calendar space anymore, and for all she knew she could see the ghost of Elvis.

As it was, she'd managed to see Marilyn Monroe, Walt Disney, and Valentino with a raven-haired woman in tow, throughout the course of one morning.

Weaving past tourists, she passed a row of increasingly expensive stores. Her face reflected off the windows, almost as transparent as a ghost in a movie.

Vivian didn't ooze ectoplasm or have a wispy tail below her waist. Other than the grey bags beneath her eyes, she looked as alive as ever.

That was Hollywood - always getting the details wrong.

Turning the next corner, she stopped walking midstep.

So it wasn't an urban legend that Elsa Mars had lost her legs. Vivian could never be sure with some websites - even dead people got run through the rumor mill.

There was a good dozen people with her, looking like a group of aged trick-or-treaters. There was something about each individual that seemed to attract the eyes, with a flock of them only magnifying the effect.

"What are you looking at, liebchen?" Elsa's voice was much sharper than on her mother's old records.

Vivian's cheeks reddened and she quickly turned her gaze downward. Seemed there weren't quite as many feet between her and the performer as she'd first thought. "Sorry, I-I..." she stammered. "I've never seen a ghost before."

**Author's Note:**

> Deleted line:
> 
> Damn, she kind of looks like my bitch neighbor, Vivian thought.
> 
> Seriously though, how would a big crossover for the show actually work when most characters are played by the same actors???


End file.
